Leurs dernières pensées
by Syrene-T
Summary: Trois nains sont tombés lors de cette ultime bataille. Et pas des moindre. Voici le récit de leurs derniers instants et de leurs ultimes pensées. ENORMES SPOILERS !
1. Fili

**Ma manière de rendre hommage à ceux qui sont tombés. Attention toutefois, les trois chapitres de cette fic ne sont qu'un seul et énorme spoiler du film !**

**Si vous l'avez déjà vu, vous connaissez le déroulement des événements. J'ai comblé les trous et rajouté les pensées des personnages. **

**(J'ai évidemment écrit de mémoire. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas s'il y a quelques oublis ou erreurs). **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 1**: **Fili**

Silencieux comme une ombre, Fili progressait doucement dans le couloir sombre de la tour en ruines. Il eut un demi sourire dans l'obscurité, qui n'était adressé qu'à lui-même, en pensant qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher -un vieux réflexe, dira-t-on- d'éloigner Kili en l'envoyant explorer les niveaux inférieurs, à l'opposé du bruit qu'ils avaient tous deux entendu.

C'était absurde, la situation était non seulement sérieuse mais encore grave, pourtant le jeune guerrier faillit se mettre à rire : voilà si longtemps qu'il appliquait les seules paroles, prononcées par son père, dont il ait le souvenir ! A la naissance de Kili, Fili n'avait pas pu s'empêcher, comme beaucoup d'enfants, d'éprouver de la jalousie. De se sentir rejeté, moins aimé par ses parents qui, lui semblait-il, n'en avaient plus que pour le nouveau venu. Son père s'en était aperçu et l'avait pris sur ses genoux :

- Tu seras toujours le premier, Fili, lui avait-il dit. Tu es l'aîné, notre premier fils, et si ton oncle n'a pas de descendant direct, tu seras son héritier. Ne l'oublie jamais ! Ne crois pas que nous t'aimons moins, c'est seulement qu'un bébé a besoin de beaucoup de soins et d'attention. Tu comprends ?

Peu convaincu, l'enfant s'était contenté de faire la moue. Comprenant son état d'esprit, Skalli avait pris entre ses mains la tête blonde de son fils et, le fixant gravement, lui avait confié cette mission qui lui donnerait une importance nouvelle et un rôle à jouer dans leur vie à quatre :

- Fili, en tant qu'aîné tu dois veiller sur Kili. Le protéger. Il y aura beaucoup de choses que tu devras lui apprendre toi-même. Il va avoir besoin de toi, mon grand. Et lorsqu'il sera un peu plus âgé, tu découvriras qu'avoir un frère... eh bien... c'est une excellente chose !

Cela avait rasséréné l'enfant, très fier de se voir confier une tâche aussi importante. Et bien entendu, les paroles de son père s'étaient avérées justes : avoir un frère, c'était quelque chose !

Toutefois (et Fili fit dans le noir une petite grimace) le temps avait passé et, si l'habitude était restée, elle n'avait plus lieu d'être, il fallait l'avouer. Kili était non seulement un adulte mais un guerrier, et pas des moindres ! Il n'avait plus besoin de personne pour veiller sur lui.

Il était même suffisamment adulte pour songer à fonder une famille... durant un bref instant, le souvenir de l'elfe aux cheveux roux revint à l'esprit de Fili qui pinça les lèvres. Bien que ce soit une elfe, il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé la vie de son jeune frère, qui sans elle serait mort de sa blessure à la cuisse, et dans quelles souffrances ? Mais Fili était suffisamment avisé pour comprendre que cet amour impossible ne causerait que douleur et chagrin à l'un comme à l'autre. Enfin, ce n'était guère le moment de songer à cela...

Comme pour confirmer sa pensée, une vive lueur apparut au bout du couloir. Hum... Fili recula prudemment, cherchant une cachette. Il voulait voir combien de ses ennemis se trouvaient là avant d'aller renseigner Thorin. Mais alors qu'il se glissait à reculons dans un renfoncement du mur, qui s'avéra en fait être un escalier étroit, une autre lumière s'alluma brusquement en contrebas, juste au-dessous de lui. Le coeur battant, le jeune nain se tourna alors dans la direction dont il était venu, espérant avoir encore le temps de battre en retraite avant d'être vu. A ceci près qu'une troisième torche s'y alluma...

- Un piège ! C'était un piège...

Et il s'y était jeté tout droit ! Si ses mains devinrent moites sous ses gants, Fili n'en dégaina pas moins sa seconde épée et s'adossa au mur afin de protéger ses arrières. Son cerveau fonctionna à toute vitesse. Kili entendrait certainement le bruit du combat qui se préparait. Fili espérait qu'il n'aurait pas l'idée stupide de venir à son aide tout seul et qu'il filerait directement retrouver les autres ! Si lui-même pouvait tenir suffisamment longtemps, alors ils viendraient tous les trois à la rescousse, Thorin, Dwalin et Kili, et à eux quatre ils balaieraient cette vermine !

Sauf qu'il suffit au jeune guerrier de voir surgir les orcs pour comprendre que les choses ne se passeraient pas ainsi. Ils étaient bien trop nombreux et l'encerclaient de toutes parts. Puis une voix s'éleva, qui contenait un monde de menaces :

- Prenez-le vivant ! C'est l'un de ces infâmes rejetons de Durin !

Azog.

Fili l'avait à peine entrevu dans les Monts Brumeux, avant que les aigles ne sauvent la Compagnie in extremis, et il n'avait entendu sa voix qu'une seule fois, mais il sut avec certitude qu'il s'agissait de lui. Une sueur froide lui coula le long du dos. Pourtant, dans le même temps il sentit la colère monter en lui : là se tenait le meurtrier de son arrière-grand-père, l'ennemi mortel de Thorin, la créature qui avait juré d'exterminer toute sa famille. Perdu pour perdu, Fili se jeta férocement sur ses ennemis, ne demandant qu'à en découdre et à en tuer le plus possible avant de succomber. Hélas, les orcs avaient décidément l'avantage.

L'une de ses épées lui fut arrachée et son index, sectionné net, partit avec elle ! Ignorant le sang qui jaillissait par saccades, Fili empoigna l'arme qui lui restait à deux mains et se jeta sur ses ennemis avec une furie renouvelée. Pas pour longtemps : une masse tomba sur ses épaules et le fit tomber, l'aplatissant au sol. Le garçon n'avait pas lâché son épée mais Azog lui écrasa la main du talon, pesant de tout son poids, jusqu'à ce que les doigts s'ouvrent malgré eux. Déjà cependant, l'autre main de Fili (sa main blessée) remontait le long de son flanc, extirpait un poignard de sa cachette et frappait au jugé l'orc qui pesait sur son dos et ses épaules. Un cri de douleur lui apprit qu'il avait touché son adversaire mais, malheureusement, cela ne changea rien car déjà ses ennemis s'emparaient de lui et le relevaient sans douceur.

- Désarmez-le !

La fouille fut relativement sommaire, ce qui n'empêcha pas que la majeure partie de ses armes lui soit retirée, avant qu'une magistrale paire de gifles ne l'étourdisse en lui faisant sonner les oreilles !

- Ce n'est qu'un avant-goût ! siffla Azog.

Là-dessus, il saisit vigoureusement son captif par le col et le traîna, ni plus ni moins, à travers les couloirs. Fili lutta pour conserver son équilibre mais il trébucha. L'orc pâle le tenait ferme et n'en poursuivit pas moins sa progression, allongeant le pas à mesure qu'il avançait, empêchant le garçon de se remettre sur ses pieds.

- Ecu-de-Chêne va apprécier ! gronda l'albinos avec une jubilation évidente. Je vais me faire un plaisir de lui montrer que malgré toute sa prétention, la lignée de Durin est destinée à s'éteindre ! Et qu'il le verra !

En un éclair, Fili comprit les intentions du monstre. Il tenta de lutter mais en vain, Azog courait presque à présent, et ses sbires, qui le suivaient de près, surveillaient chacun de ses gestes. Le jeune prince comprit que son heure était proche. Un millier de pensées tumultueuses défilèrent dans son esprit : Kili, Thorin, ses compagnons, sa mère, même, et puis les Montagnes Bleues, dans lesquelles il avait grandi. Devant lui, il vit soudain la lumière du jour se rapprocher.

- Levez haut vos torches ! lança Azog. Que cette vermine arrogante, là dehors, nous voit venir !

Ils passèrent sans s'arrêter devant une ouverture donnant sur l'extérieur, cela étonna le prisonnier qui cependant fit fonctionner son esprit à toute allure, essayant de trouver un plan qui le sortirait de ce guêpier et épargnerait à Thorin ce que son ennemi lui réservait. Malheureusement, le temps lui manquait, il avait peine à suivre le mouvement tant Azog, dont la seule main le maintenait toujours avec force, l'obligeant à progresser courbé, allait vite, remontant le couloir à pas de géant. Fili n'avait pas envie d'être traîné à terre comme un sac, même si sa situation présente n'en était pas loin. Il s'efforçait de garder ses pieds sur le sol et de suivre l'allure imposée (bien qu'à dire la vérité, il manque un pas sur deux !). Il leva les yeux pour voir grandir la luminosité de l'extérieur, droit devant lui. Lorsque son ennemi le traîna au sommet de la tour, en pleine lumière, et le remit debout d'une traction, Fili sut que son temps de vie était définitivement écoulé. D'un rapide regard, il parcourut les alentours, espérant envers et contre tout qu'aucun nain n'était dans les parages. Il vit hélas précisément ce qu'il craignait par-dessus tout de découvrir : son oncle se tenait en contrebas avec Dwalin et le semi-homme et tous avaient les yeux fixés sur lui. Au même instant, Azog lâcha ses vêtements et l'empoigna par la nuque avant de l'arracher de terre, le brandissant devant lui comme un vulgaire trophée de chasse, comme il avait autrefois brandi la tête du roi Thror sur le champ de bataille.

- Celui-ci mourra en premier !

Un nerf coincé par la redoutable poigne de l'orc pâle, paralysé, Fili serra les dents à les briser pour ne pas crier de douleur tandis que ses joues rougissaient d'humiliation : mourir était une chose, à laquelle tous ceux qui ont choisi la voix du guerrier sont préparés. Ils savent qu'elle peut survenir à tout moment et ils n'en chérissent la vie que plus ardemment. Mais mourir _comme ça_ ! Comme un lapin pendu à la poigne du chasseur qui va lui briser l'échine ! Fili aurait de très loin préféré la mort au combat, comme ses aïeux avant lui. C'était là son seul véritable regret : de tout ce qui avait conduit à cet instant fatidique, il n'avait rien à renier.

Il apparut toutefois qu'Azog n'était pas si pressé d'en finir :

- Ensuite le frère, et puis toi, Ecu-de-Chêne !

Avec mépris, l'albinos laissa Fili retomber à terre.

- Tu mourras en dernier ! cria t-il encore, tourné vers l'autre rive de la rivière gelée, là où se tenaient les deux nains et le hobbit impuissants.

- Kili ! pensa Fili.

La terreur l'envahit. Il en oublia tout le reste. Bien sûr. Azog éprouvait une telle haine envers Thorin qu'il ne voulait pas seulement sa mort. Il voulait le faire souffrir.

Mais s'il était trop tard pour lui-même, songea Fili, blême de peur en pensant à ce qui risquait d'arriver à son frère, il était encore possible de sauver Kili ! Le visage défait, il chercha le regard de son oncle et cria :

- Tue-les !

Il ne vit pas son cadet, à la porte de la tour, dont le regard sombre était levé vers lui et dont le visage se décomposait. Il ne regardait que son oncle, celui qui l'avait élevé et aimé comme un père, le vit esquisser un geste de dénégation. Bon sang, pourquoi restait-il planté là ?

- Tue-les ! cria-t-il encore, désespéré.

Thorin ne comprenait-il donc pas que pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive, tout était terminé ? Il était autant dire déjà mort, c'était aux vivants qu'il fallait songer !

Il ne vit pas venir le coup mortel. La lame d'Azog le frappa par derrière, sectionna net sa colonne vertébrale et sa moelle épinière et, dans sa lancée, transperça ses poumons et son coeur.

La douleur fut aussi fulgurante que brève. Le corps du jeune prince se raidit dans un spasme d'agonie. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais nul cri n'en sortit.

Lorsque l'orc pâle, d'une brutale poussée, le précipita dans le vide, Fili était déjà mort.

Son corps inerte tomba comme une pierre et il s'écrasa sur le sol, plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas, ses yeux bleus grands ouverts sur l'éternité, fixant le ciel sans plus le voir.


	2. Kili

**Chapitre 2**** :** **Kili**

Incrédule (une chose aussi horrible, aussi abominable ne paraissait tout simplement pas _possible_), Kili avait vu son grand frère jeté du haut de la tour et son corps sans vie s'écraser, avec un bruit écoeurant, dans la cour juste devant lui. Ce bruit immonde des os brisés et de la chair qui éclatait sous la force de l'impact lui fit monter une nausée dans la gorge, se tapit au fond de son oreille et se logea dans son cerveau. Kili sut d'instinct qu'il entendrait ce bruit jusqu'à son dernier instant et peut-être même au-delà ! Qu'il le poursuivrait dans ses cauchemars et rôderait sans fin à la lisière de sa conscience.

Il ne se laisserait jamais oublier.

La rage et le désespoir envahirent soudain le jeune nain avec une force qu'il n'avait jamais connue, qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas. Un rictus de bête fauve retroussa ses lèvres, un grondement sourd monta de sa poitrine et un voile rouge descendit devant ses yeux. Les mains serrées sur la garde son épée, Kili se rua en avant. La haine et la fureur grondaient en lui à l'unisson et lui donnaient des ailes.

La douleur viendrait, il le savait, mais ce serait pour plus tard. Elle ne serait sans doute pas moins violente que ce qui l'animait en cet instant et le briserait comme un fétu, probablement, mais il s'en moquait ! Il se fichait éperdument de ce qui arriverait plus tard. Seule comptait pour le moment la fureur incandescente qui brûlait son âme et dévorait son coeur. Ses ennemis tombèrent sous ses coups comme le blé mûr fauché par le laboureur. Kili avait toujours été un bon épéiste, en plus d'être un excellent archer, mais la violence qui l'animait en cet instant lui conférait une force presque surnaturelle.

Il n'avait pas entendu les paroles de défi et de mépris qu'Azog avait jeté à Thorin en même temps, ou presque, que le corps démantelé de son neveu. Ou plutôt, il les avait entendues mais son cerveau ne les avait ni comprises, ni retenues. Même s'il les avait comprises, d'ailleurs, cela n'aurait rien changé.

Kili éprouvait la sensation indistincte qu'en cet instant il aurait pu passer à travers les murs de pierre tant la furie et la soif de vengeance le possédaient. Ce monstre d'Azog n'avait vécu que trop longtemps. Trop longtemps il avait souillé le monde de sa présence immonde et de sa puanteur. Il était temps d'y mettre un terme définitif. La lame de son épée volait comme l'éclair, Kili frappait et frappait, sans relâche, fou de rage. Exterminer les orcs, laver la Terre du Milieu de cette engeance répugnante et perfide, voilà la seule chose qui importait !

Il ne vit pas Tauriel, loin en contrebas, lever les yeux vers lui et le regarder, pleine d'effroi, tandis qu'il livrait bataille au sommet de la tour. Il ne la vit pas accourir, aussi vite que ses longues jambes d'elfe pouvaient la porter. En cet instant, la pensée même de Tauriel et jusqu'à son souvenir avaient disparu de l'esprit de Kili.

Il ne sentait rien, n'entendait rien, ne pensait à rien. Son esprit était vide, ce n'était qu'un brasier blanc, incandescent, qui ne prenait aucune part réelle à ce qui se passait. Son corps bien entraîné se mouvait seul, ses bras frappaient sans relâche et son épée tournoyait. Ne pas penser. Surtout pas. Confusément, Kili savait que lorsqu'il s'arrêterait de combattre, lorsqu'il permettrait à son cerveau de se remettre en route, la réalité le terrasserait. Et cela, il n'en était pas question. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas avant d'avoir exterminé toutes ces vermines et d'avoir arraché de sa poitrine le coeur d'Azog, ou du moins ce qui en tenait lieu ! Kili se promettait de ne pas le tuer avant, il voulait le lui brandir sous les yeux et le lui faire manger !

Soudain, à travers le tumulte qui lui emplissait les oreilles il crut entendre... un appel qui... Il tourna machinalement la tête, juste une seconde, mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? _Elle_ ne pouvait être là !

- KILIIII ! cria une seconde fois Tauriel, épouvantée, d'une voix qui montait dans les aigus.

Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus y avoir de doute ! Le jeune prince revint à la conscience, un frisson parcourut tout son corps et il tourna à nouveau la tête :

- Tauriel !

Son coeur s'emplit soudain de ce sentiment grisant, plus puissant que la colère, qu'il éprouvait en la voyant ou en pensant à elle. Mais ? Que faisait-elle là ? Il la croyait partie avec l'elfe aux cheveux blonds, le fils du roi de la forêt ou quelque chose comme ça... Elle était donc revenue ? Et elle le cherchait ? Au même instant, Kili crut l'entendre crier à nouveau... de douleur !

Il n'hésita pas : il abandonna le combat et se rua dans la direction du bruit, massacrant les orcs qui se dressaient devant lui avec une fureur renouvelée. Il arriva en courant sur les lieux du drame et vit un spectacle qui lui fouetta les sangs et attisa aussitôt sa furie : sa chère Tauriel était aux prises avec un orc positivement monstrueux, une montagne de chair, un mastodonte ! Ce dernier venait de projeter la jeune fille à terre et s'approchait d'elle en levant son énorme épieu, prêt à lui porter le coup de grâce. Kili se trouvait au-dessus de lui. Il n'hésita pas, ne ralentit pas : il bondit dans le vide, atterrit sur les épaules de l'orc et, comme l'on bride un cheval, lui appliqua la lame de son épée contre la gorge avant de serrer de toutes ses forces, de manière à lui broyer la trachée artère.

Ce fut une terrible erreur.

Ce coup, que lui avait enseigné Dwalin, n'avait aucune chance de succès sur une telle masse de muscles. Les bras de Kili étaient certes solides, à force de bander son arc et de manier l'épée, mais ils n'avaient cependant pas, en l'occurrence, la puissance musculaire nécessaire. Bolg leva les bras et l'arracha de ses épaules aussi aisément qu'il aurait délogé un chaton, tout en le projetant au loin. Kili manqua de peu aller s'écraser la tête contre un escalier en ruines mais, heureusement pour lui, il avait toujours été très souple ! Il évita l'impact en tendant les mains, effectua une roulade et fut sur ses pieds en un clin d'oeil. Bolg fondait déjà sur lui. Kili paraissait totalement insignifiant à côté de cette masse de chair, mais il ne l'en affronta pas moins avec courage. Il enchaîna plusieurs passes d'arme, jusqu'à ce que l'orc profite d'une ouverture pour lui asséner un coup de poing en plein visage. Sonné, le garçon perdit pieds et le combat par la même occasion. Son épée lui échappa et roula sur le sol. Aussi aisément qu'il aurait pu faire ployer un brin d'herbe, le monstre l'obligea à se courber en arrière sur la rampe de l'escalier partiellement éboulé et leva son arme au-dessus de lui. C'était le moment que Bolg préférait : les quelques secondes qui précédaient la mise à mort. Le moment où l'ennemi se rend compte qu'il est perdu. Où il voit sa propre mort, inéluctable, prête à fondre sur lui. L'instant délectable où la saveur enivrante de la victoire se combine à celle, tout aussi grisante, de la défaite de l'adversaire vaincu.

Fouaillée par la peur, Tauriel se releva sans trop savoir comment et, à son tour, bondit sur les épaules de Bolg pour retenir son bras armé. Sans lâcher Kili, le colosse se pencha, leva la main et se débarrassa de l'elfe aussi aisément qu'il l'avait fait du nain, sans plus de difficulté que s'il chassait une mouche importune. Tauriel fit un vol plané et roula rudement sur le sol.

Le temps parut se figer.

L'instant se cristallisa, comme une bulle d'éternité.

L'espace d'une seconde, bourreau et victime demeurèrent tellement immobiles qu'ils parurent taillés dans le marbre. Etrange image de violence suspendue.

La jeune elfe, le visage en sang, le corps moulu, les yeux étirés par la souffrance, tenta un impossible effort pour se lever à nouveau, le bras tendu comme si elle pouvait, par ce simple geste, empêcher l'inéluctable.

Puis Bolg abattit son bras. Son arme était à sa taille et à sa ressemblance : massive, énorme, monstrueuse… La pointe de son épieu, capable de transpercer les os pourtant durs d'un oliphant, traversa la cotte de maille du jeune nain comme elle aurait traversé une motte de beurre et s'enfonça dans sa poitrine en défonçant sa cage thoracique au passage. Tauriel voulut hurler mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge :

- Non... chuinta-t-elle.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle fut capable d'émettre.

Kili ne cria pas. Il sentit ses côtes se rompre et les arêtes de l'épieu le déchirer, le dévaster de l'intérieur, arrachant et lacérant la chair et les organes sur leur passage, avec une telle force que la brutalité du choc estompa la douleur. Son corps l'enregistra mais ses nerfs ne transmirent aucune information, anesthésiés sans doute par la violence du coup. Kili eut un soubresaut d'agonie, suivi de spasmes dont il eut à peine conscience. Les poumons déchiquetés, il suffoquait.

Il tourna la tête vers l'elfe et leurs deux regards s'accrochèrent, se confondirent, fusionnèrent. En cet instant ultime, Kili oublia même, durant quelques secondes, le corps brisé de Fili se fracassant à ses pieds.

Bolg parut se délecter de leur dernier échange. Il lança à l'elfe un regard réjoui, tout en maintenant toujours son adversaire ployé en deux. L'intensité du regard qu'échangeaient ces deux-là rendait la chose encore plus savoureuse. La femelle elfe, cela sautait aux yeux, tenait à ce ridicule gamin nain, assez téméraire ou assez stupide pour s'être cru de taille à se mesurer à lui… à moins qu'il n'ait été aveuglé par les yeux de sa belle, bien sûr… quoi qu'il en soit, ce faisant tous deux lui offraient un plaisir double !

Les immenses yeux sombres de Kili demeuraient rivés aux prunelles vertes de l'elfe tandis que sa bouche s'emplissait de sang et que la vie le fuyait à tire d'ailes.

- Je vais rejoindre Fili... pensa-t-il.

Une petite part de lui-même estimait que cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Fili et lui n'étaient-ils pas inséparables depuis toujours ? Pourtant, cela ne le consola pas. Le regret l'envahit et brûla cruellement son âme. Ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Tauriel lui prouvait qu'il aurait pu, qu'il aurait _dû_ y avoir autre chose... que sa courte vie s'achevait, dans son sang répandu, alors qu'elle était seulement sur le point de commencer. Le bonheur avait été à sa portée. Le bonheur avait des yeux verts et des cheveux roux. Tant de chose à faire et à partager. Tant de promesses. De matins clairs et de nuits étoilés, de rires, de joie donnée et reçue. D'amour et de camaraderie… tant de choses… et au contraire de Fili, au contraire de tous les siens qu'il retrouverait tôt ou tard dans les forges éternelles d'Aulë, père de sa race, le garçon savait bien que les elfes et les nains ne partagent pas et ne partageront jamais le même au-delà. L'éternité allait le séparer de Tauriel plus sûrement qu'aucun obstacle de la vie.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et Kili mourut, emportant l'image de sa bien-aimée dans les vastes salles de l'attente de ses ancêtres.


	3. Thorin

**Chapitre 3** : **Thorin**

Renversé par le choc, allongé sur la glace, Thorin tenait sa propre vie suspendue à la force de ses bras. Debout au-dessus de lui, Azog le surplombait et pesait sur lui de tout son poids. La redoutable lame double qui remplaçait sa main droite, effilée comme un rasoir, semblable à une pince de crabe forgée dans le métal, se rapprochait peu à peu de la poitrine de son adversaire tout en crissant de manière désagréable contre le fil d'Orcrist, dernier rempart entre Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne et la mort.

_En s'avançant vers l'albinos, son épée elfique bien assurée dans sa main, Thorin revoyait Fili tomber dans le vide, le dos brisé. Pourtant, il s'était forcé à repousser le chagrin, et même la colère, au plus profond de lui-même. Il s'était forcé à devenir de glace. Pour mener ce combat et le remporter, il ne devait pas se laisser aller au moindre sentiment. Cela viendrait plus tard. Il avait même refoulé l'inquiétude que lui inspirait le sort de Kili. Thorin avait barricadé son cœur et focalisé toute son attention et toutes ses facultés sur l'affrontement. _

La mort... l'héritier du trône d'Erebor avait vu trop de batailles et livré trop de combats pour la craindre. En tous les cas, pas sous cette forme. Puisque aussi bien les nains doivent mourir un jour, son souhait avait toujours été de tomber au combat. En revanche, périr de la main du Profanateur le révoltait. Lui entre tous ! Que cet être répugnant puisse remporter la victoire finale était une idée insupportable. D'autant plus que cela signifiait que Thror et surtout Fili ! Fili ! _Son_ Fili ne seraient pas vengés ! Que Kili et tous les autres, jusqu'à Dis, sa soeur, capable d'engendrer de nouveaux héritiers, demeureraient en danger ! Le sang impétueux de Thorin bouillonna furieusement dans ses veines. Jamais ! Cela ne serait pas. Quel que soit le prix à payer !

_Mais il avait commis une grave erreur en croyant cette vermine noyée dans l'eau glacée. Et bien sûr, toutes les erreurs se payent… _

Thorin prit son parti en un instant. Il allait falloir concéder à l'orc pâle ce qu'il désirait si ardemment depuis déjà de longues décennies : le tuer. Pour autant, il ne triompherait pas, les morts seraient vengés et les vivants seraient à l'abri.

C'était une option acceptable. D'une certaine manière, Thorin était reconnaissant aux forces invisibles du destin de lui avoir laissé cette possibilité.

Il infléchit légèrement la lame de son épée, si doucement qu'Azog, qui déjà savourait sa victoire toute proche, n'y prit pas garde, de manière à être certain que la double lame de l'ennemi ne percerait pas son coeur puis, d'un mouvement fluide, sans atermoiement, il fit glisser Orcrist hors de la "pince" formée par le membre artificiel.

Ce fut... horriblement douloureux ! Thorin sentit sa chair céder, les pointes redoutables, l'une après l'autre, perforer son thorax et ses poumons, s'enfoncer profondément dans sa poitrine et s'abreuver de son sang. Mais dans le même temps, son bras droit se détendit et son épée elfique s'enfonça profondément dans le flanc de l'orc pâle.

Ce dernier n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Pas plus que Fili au sommet de la tour, quand il l'avait frappé dans le dos ! Il se rejeta en arrière avec un borborygme étranglé et, bandant tous ses muscles, ignorant le sang qui gargouillait dans ses poumons, Thorin le déséquilibra et le fit basculer sur le côté. Lui avait anticipé l'action alors qu'Azog avait du mal à percevoir ce qui arrivait et comment l'instant de son triomphe, l'instant qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, avait si brutalement changé de face !

Il tomba lourdement, la lame elfique brûlant ses entrailles comme si elle était animée d'un feu intérieur. Thorin mobilisa toute l'énergie qui lui restait pour se redresser, retirant du même coup son épée de la chair de son adversaire. Il n'eut pas un gros effort à fournir pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur son ennemi et porter le tout dernier coup : il leva son épée et l'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans le cœur d'Azog. Thorin y mit toute sa force, tout l'amour qu'il avait porté aux morts et tout l'amour qu'il portait encore aux vivants. Il y mit tout ce qui lui restait ! Tant et si bien que l'épée traversa non seulement le cœur et la poitrine de l'orc pâle mais encore l'épaisse couche de glace sur laquelle il avait remplacé son ennemi, le clouant sur place. Le coup fut si brutal que l'albinos put seulement écarquiller les yeux, encore incrédule, avant d'expirer. Azog n'avait jamais envisagé sa propre fin. Il n'avait connu la défaite qu'une seule fois, le jour où il était devenu manchot, et il était persuadé que cela n'arriverait plus jamais, bien qu'il ne puisse se défendre d'une certaine crainte à l'endroit de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne (chose qu'il se refusait farouchement à admettre, cependant, même en son for intérieur). Comment pouvait-il en être arrivé là ? Comment... ? Il expira sans avoir trouvé la réponse à sa question.

Thorin voulut aspirer une grande goulée d'air mais la douleur le traversa comme un trait de feu et le goût du sang envahit sa bouche. Son sang coula un peu plus fort de la double plaie par laquelle sa vie s'échappait.

La tête lui tourna, ses muscles mollirent et il roula faiblement sur le côté. Pourtant, dans un dernier sursaut d'orgueil il parvint encore à se redresser au moment même où son corps était prêt à s'abandonner : il ne mourrait pas à côté de cette charogne !

Thorin fit un effort surhumain pour se relever, en dépit de ses multiples blessures, de sa poitrine percée comme un vieux baril qui laissait échapper l'air dans un sifflement inquiétant, en dépit de son pied transpercé qui lui faisait un mal de chien : il était le roi des nains, il ne se traînerait pas, il ne ramperait pas ! Il s'obligea à oublier la douleur pour ne pas même boiter et, pas après pas, sentant le sang couler dans son dos et sur son ventre, sentant surtout la mort le gagner à chaque seconde, il s'éloigna de son ennemi enfin vaincu pour se diriger vers le bord de la falaise festonnée de glace par la cascade gelée.

Il voulait regarder Erebor une dernière fois. Erebor qu'il avait si ardemment désiré reprendre. Son royaume. Il n'en aurait pas beaucoup profité, hélas... pas du tout, même. Mais Thorin était heureux quand même. Il devait mourir ici, c'était son destin. La Montagne Solitaire devait être son tombeau. Il devait en être ainsi et il ne pouvait pas rêver d'un meilleur endroit pour reposer de l'éternel sommeil. Chez lui. Enfin.

De ce côté-là, tout était bien.

Il regrettait infiniment de ne pas vivre pour voir renaître le grand royaume des nains mais, au moins, il savait que cela allait arriver. L'horizon était limpide, désormais. Il devait sans doute en être ainsi : après tout, ceux qui gagnent les batailles sont rarement ceux qui reconstruisent après.

Se tenant très droit, Thorin atteignit le bord du gouffre et, d'un regard qui déjà se voilait, regarda en contrebas. Les orcs refluaient de toute part. La victoire était acquise et Azog était bien mort, cette fois. Cette fois il ne reviendrait pas. Thorin se sentait allégé d'un poids énorme.

Soulagé, le Roi sous la Montagne abandonna la lutte. Ses jambes cédèrent sous lui et il tomba. Il entendait distinctement le sang clapoter dans ses poumons, à mesure que ceux-ci s'en remplissaient. Il avait du mal à respirer et à présent que son esprit n'avait plus rien de précis sur quoi se focaliser, la douleur l'assaillait de toutes parts. Mais tout cela allait prendre fin... ce n'était plus qu'une question d'instants.

Une ombre s'interposa entre le ciel et lui et il vit, non sans étonnement, le visage bouleversé du hobbit qui se penchait sur lui :

- Bilbon !

Un bref instant, le regard terni de Thorin s'éclaira d'un dernier éclat. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'excuser auprès du semi homme, dont l'arrivée avait coïncidé avec la mort de Fili, et il était heureux de pouvoir le faire. Cela l'aurait ennuyé que Bilbon puisse penser qu'il était mort en le maudissant ! Tous deux s'étaient quittés sur des mots de colère, des mots que le hobbit ne méritait pas.

- Je veux vous quitter en ami...

Thorin ne prêta aucune attention aux paroles affolées que balbutiait Bilbon. Il avait trop peu de temps devant lui et tenait absolument à ce que certaines choses soient dites. Cela lui paraissait tout à coup de la plus haute importance. Il n'aurait pas le temps de faire ses adieux à tout le monde mais il fallait au moins que Bilbon, qu'il avait secoué plus souvent qu'à son tour au cours de leur aventure, sache ce qu'il pensait réellement de lui. Déjà, tout se brouillait devant ses yeux. La douleur lui broyait la poitrine. Il fallut à Thorin un terrible effort de volonté pour aller jusqu'au bout, même sa voix lui manquait.

Les mains maladroites du semi homme s'affairaient inutilement, écartaient ses vêtements sanglants... Bilbon eut un coup au cœur. Il n'avait jamais vu de blessures de ce genre, n'ayant jamais fréquenté les champs de bataille, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour se rendre compte de leur gravité. Le thorax était percé en deux endroits et manifestement, en profondeur. Cela ne saignait même pas tellement, à bien y regarder, mais c'était pire, car cela signifiait que c'était à l'intérieur que l'hémorragie faisait des ravages.

- Non, non, non ! balbutia-t-il, terrorisé.

Il ne pouvait croire que tout cela soit réellement en train d'arriver, que Thorin puisse être en train de s'éteindre, là, quasiment dans ses bras, sans qu'il puisse rien y faire ! Sans qu'il puisse le retenir ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Comme si perdre Fili n'avait pas été suffisamment cruel ! (Bilbon, tout comme Thorin d'ailleurs, ignorait que Kili était tombé également). Alors non !

- Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Thorin sourit. Un sourire qui n'était déjà plus tout à fait de ce monde.

Penché sur le mourant, d'une voix à peine audible tant elle s'étranglait dans sa gorge, Bilbon chuchota, ses lèvres effleurant presque l'oreille du roi nain :

- Thorin, les aigles arrivent... les aigles...

Mais Thorin ne l'entendait plus : ses yeux, perdus dans l'insondable, étaient devenus fixes. Bilbon n'était ni un nain ni un guerrier, et la dernière chose au monde dont il se souciait en cet instant était sa dignité : il éclata en sanglots et pleura sans la moindre honte.

Assis à même la glace, longtemps et à larmes amères, sans ressentir ni le froid ni ses membres engourdis, il pleura son ami disparu.

Car Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne n'était plus : son cœur indomptable avait cessé de battre. Son âme ardente et fière l'avait quitté. Et le monde paraissait s'être assombri du même coup.

**FIN**


End file.
